Jealousy
by pandaisawayoflife
Summary: Steven meets a new gem... What happens? Who is she? And why does she always seem so angry at Connie? (One-sided OC/Steven pairing and Steven/Connie pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy

Hey guys! This is one of my new stories! I hope you like it because I have been working really hard on all of my stories. Please review. (P.S. The more reviews I get, the faster I update.) Thanks for taking the time to read my stories. I really do appreciate it!

I do not own Steven Universe.

Chapter one-

Steven and Amethyst were sitting in front of the tv watching Under the Knife when suddenly Pearl ran in looking worried.

Amethyst sighed.

"Pearl, you've gotta chill. You're always worrying about something. Just sit down and relax."

Steven joined in.

"Yeah Pearl! Come watch Under the Knife with us! It'll be fun!"

Pearl looked horrified.

"Absolutely not! I will not "join in" on another one of your weird human traditions! I have work to do."

"Are you sure? You could always just do your work later." Steven said.

"No. It's extremely important. Actually, I need Amethyst and Garnet to come with me on this mission." Pearl said worriedly. Just then, Garnet walked in.

"Hey Steven. How are you?" She said.

Steven replied "I'm good. How are you?"

Garnet was about to reply, but Pearl cut her off.

"Garnet, I need you and Amethyst to come with me. It's extremely important."

"What is it? A mission?" Amethyst said.

"Yes. Let's go. I'll explain on the way." Pearl said. The three Crystal Gems got on the warp pad and waved at Steven.

"Bye Steven! See you later!" All of the Gems said at once. The warp pad activated and they disappeared.

Steven's POV:

I sighed, laid back on my bed, and continued watching my show.

Suddenly, the warp pad activated again. Is it the Gems? Did they forget something? I turned off my show and stared at the warp pad. A figure stepped out that looked nothing like any of the gems. I hid behind a box to see who it was. I could tell that it was a girl. She turned around and I got a good look at her. Her skin was bright yellow and she had really long strawberry blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. Even in the ponytail it went past her waist. She was of average height; taller than Amethyst but shorter than Pearl. She has two gems, like Garnet, on her earlobes. They looked like earrings. She was glowing yellow slightly. I hoped that she was friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

Citrine's POV

I stepped out of the warp pad and looked around. A creature stepped out and looked at me. I summoned my swords from my gems and pointed them towards the creature.

"Who, and what are you?" I said to it.

It stepped back and held its hands up.

"I'm Steven. I'm a gem. Well, half gem."

I was confused. Half gem? How was that even physically possible? And what was its other half? I lowered my swords and put them back in my gemstones.

"Well in that case, hello Steven. I'm Citrine. Full gem. Excuse me for asking, but how is it possible for you to be a half gem? What's your other half?"

Steven laughed.

"It's ok. I'm half human. My mom was a gem and my dad is a human."

How was that possible? At Homeworld, I had never heard of such a thing.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Well, this gem up in Homeworld gave me a mission to come down to Earth and try to find something."

"To find what?" He asked curiously.

"A gem that has committed many crimes against Homeworld that escaped to Earth a long time ago."

"So why did you end up here?" He said.

"I'm not sure. This wasn't where I was trying to go, but as long as I'm here, I might as well explore." I said.

Steven's POV:

Wow! A new gem! That's so cool!

I can't wait to tell Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst! Where are they anyway? Shouldn't they have been back by now? Oh well. They'll probably be fine. I have to show Citrine around.

"Can you maybe give me a tour?" She asked me.

"Sure! The gems probably won't be back for a while anyway." I said excitedly.

"The gems? Who are the gems?" She asked suspiciously.

Oh, right! I forgot to explain that. The gems are Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They protect me and train me."

"Hmm. Well. Let's get going!" She said hurriedly.

"So why do you have two gemstones? Are you a fusion? That would be so cool!"

She laughed amusedly.

"No I'm actually not a fusion. My gem cracked in half a long time ago, and even the best Homeworld gems could only heal my gemstone into two individual gemstones. So I have two now instead of one. But that means two swords now!" She smiled.

"Sorry for asking this, but doesn't that make you a little unstable?" I asked.

"Well as far as I've seen, no. But you never know. One minute I could be perfectly fine, and the next I could be all crazy psycho." She and I both started laughing.

"You know what, Steven? You're one of the nicest gems I've ever met!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe... Sorry. I would tell you guys that I was too busy to update, but I wasn't. I'm just kind of lazy.

Connie's POV:

Hmph! Steven isn't picking up any of my phone calls! I should go see if he's ok.

I walked to the temple, but Steven wasn't there. His phone was sitting on the counter. What? Steven doesn't usually go anywhere without his phone! I searched the kitchen to find out where he might have gone. There! A note! It says "Gems, I went out to go show my new friend around Beach City. Be back soon. -Steven".

"New friend? What new friend? He could be anywhere by now!" I said to no one in particular. I walked to the boardwalk to look for Steven and his "new friend".

Citrine's POV

Wow! I can't believe how much the humans have evolved since I was last here! Steven brought me to this place that sells a strange item called pizza. Apparently you're supposed to "eat" it. Whatever eat means.

"So Steven, which of the gems that take care of you here are your mother?" I asked him.

Steven looked down at his pizza.

In a quiet voice he said,"None of them. My mom was- is Rose Quartz."

"Rose Quartz? Your mother is Rose Quartz?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe that I was talking to the son of Rose Quartz!

"How do you know my mom? Did you fight against her in that Homeworld war?" Steven asked suspiciously.

"Ummm... No. Actually that's why I'm here. To find your mother." I said.

Steven looked confused.

"But, you said you were here to find a Homeworld gem that has committed many crimes. Is that my mom?"

I sighed.

"No. That's just my cover story of why I'm here. I'm really here to meet your mother." I said excitedly.

"Why?"

"I first heard about her during the war, and I saw her fighting. She was awesome! She's my idol, that's why I got kicked out of Homeworld." I replied. I suddenly got a flashback from a week ago. Jasper glared down at me.

"Well since you like Earth so much, you can stay there!" Jasper snarled at me. I snapped out of the flashback and saw Steven staring at me.


	4. AN

This AN is brought to you by: BILL CIPHER! LOVER OF GOLD AND ALL THINGS YELLOW!

HELLO REVOLTING MEAT SACKS! THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY SPECIFICALLY TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT SHE IS A LAZY-

Panda: Bill! Stick to the script. And stop speaking in all caps!

Bill: I WILL NOT! ANYWAY, THE AUTHOR THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING HER FANFICS... Panda what's a fanfic?

Panda: *sighs* Just keep reading.

Bill: OKAY! SHE APOLOGIZES FOR NOT UPDATING HER FANFICS IN A MILLION YEARS AND PROMISES TO START UPDATING SOON EVEN THOUGH SHE SAID THAT SEVERAL MONTHS AGO AND HASN'T UPDATED SINCE. YEAH RIGHT PANDA! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPTER OF JEALOUSY TO COME OUT SINCE FOREVER! I WOULD KNOW HOW LONG FOREVER IS. GET YOUR STUFF TOGETHER PANDA! I HAVE TO GET OUT TO GRAVITY FALLS NOW. BILL OUT.


End file.
